icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seattle Thunderbirds
| GM = Russ Farwell | coach = Steve Konowalchuk | website = www.SeattleThunderbirds.com | name1 = Vancouver Nats | dates1 = 1971–73 | name2 = Kamloops Chiefs | dates2 = 1973–77 | name3 = Seattle Breakers | dates3 = 1977–85 | name4 = Seattle Thunderbirds | dates4 = 1985–present }} The Seattle Thunderbirds are a junior ice hockey team based in the city of Kent, a city south of Seattle, Washington. They are part of the U.S. Division of the Western Hockey League, and play in the ShoWare Center. The team is coached by Steve Konowalchuk and the general manager is Russ Farwell. History Canadian founding The team was founded in 1971 as the Vancouver Nats of the Western Canada Hockey League (WCHL) but moved to Kamloops, British Columbia, to become the Kamloops Chiefs in 1973. Seattle Breakers In 1977 the team moved to Seattle and was renamed the Seattle Breakers. The Breakers played in the Seattle Center Ice Arena, known to most local fans as the Mercer Arena, which had a seating capacity of 4,139. Through eight seasons, the Breakers finished with a record of 225-319-32 and playoff record of 11-21, although they twice played in the West Division Finals. http://www.seattlehockey.net/Seattle_Hockey_Homepage/Breakers.html The Modern Era In 1982 the Breakers acquired future NHL great Ken Daneyko from Spokane. They made the playoffs and lost in the Divisional final. After the 1984-1985 season, the Breakers were sold to new owners and renamed the Seattle Thunderbirds. The 1986-1987 season saw the addition of Glen Goodall, who would remain with the team through 1990. Goodall would go on to set the Western Hockey League career records for most games played (399), goals scored (262), assists (311) and points (573).http://www.whl.ca/whlofficialguide He is still the Thunderbirds leader in goals, assists and points.http://www.seattlethunderbirds.com/page/pages-team-records His jersey, number 10, is the only one to be retired by the Thunderbirds. The 1989-1990 season was the best regular season in Thunderbird history, and arguably the greatest team the franchise has ever iced. Seattle finished the season at 52-17-3, which included a 44-8-3 record in their final 55 and the #1 ranking in the final Canadian Hockey League Regular Season Top Ten poll. The team finished 33-2-1 at home tying a WHL record for most home wins. Goodall won the Most Valuable Player award finishing with 76 goals and 87 assists for 163 points, and Petr Nedved won Rookie of the Year. Seattle placed 3 scorers in the top 6 in the league Glen Goodall 2nd with 163 points, Victor Gervais 3rd with 160 points and Petr Nedved 6th with 145 points. Peter Kasowski came over in a trade from Swift Current and finished 13th with 129 points. Goaltender Danny Lorenz finished his career with a WHL record most career saves and minutes played. The team was so popular that they began to play home games in the Seattle Center Coliseum, which could seat over 12,000 for hockey and was frequently sold out. The Thunderbirds defeated the Tri-City Americans 5 games to 2 in the division semifinals, before losing to the eventual Western Hockey League Champion Kamloops Blazers 5 games to 1 in the division finals. In 1992 the Thunderbirds hosted the Canadian Hockey League championship, the Memorial Cup, but lost in the semi-finals. The 1996-1997 team, led by Patrick Marleau, finished the season with a record of 41-27-4. They won the Western Conference by beating the Prince George Cougars 4 games to 2. Seattle was beaten by Lethbridge 4 games to 0 in the WHL championship series. The 2002-2003 season saw the team advance to the conference finals on the back of Brooks Laich, who was named the Western Conference MVP with 41 goals and 94 points. After convincing wins in the early rounds of the playoffs, the Thunderbirds lost to the Kelowna Rockets four games to one. http://www.seattlehockey.net/thunderbirds/thunderbirds.htm Arenas The Thunderbirds originally played at Mercer Arena, with a small number of attractive regular-season and many playoff games being held at the nearby Seattle Center Coliseum. The T-Birds also hosted the 1992 Memorial Cup at the larger Coliseum. They moved full-time to the renovated Coliseum, which had been renamed KeyArena, in 1995. Unfortunately for the Thunderbirds, KeyArena's post-renovation sight lines were better suited for basketball. The arena floor was just barely large enough to fit the rink. It was so far off-center that the scoreboard hung over a blue line instead of center ice. Additionally, so many seats in the lower level were obstructed that half the lower level was curtained off. Due to growing fan and team dissatisfaction with KeyArena, in 2009 the Thunderbirds moved to ShoWare Center, 20 miles south in Kent, where they became the anchor tenant. http://www.showarecenter.com/venue/venue_overview Logo The team's logo depicts a Native American carving of a thunderbird with the word "Seattle" etched into it, framed by two hockey sticks. It is similar to the logo of the Seattle Seahawks of the National Football League. http://www.seattle-thunderbirds.com/news/news.php?id=236 Season-by-season record WHL Championship history *1996–97: Loss, 0-4 vs Lethbridge Team records Career records *Most goals, individual: 262 – Glen Goodall, 1984–90 *Most assists, individual: 311 – Glen Goodall, 1984–90 *Most points, individual: 573 – Glen Goodall, 1984–90 *Most penalty minutes, individual: 929 – Phil Stanger, 1980–83 *Best goals against average, goaltender: 2.28 – Bryan Bridges, 2003–06 *Most shutouts, goaltender: 20 – Bryan Bridges, 2003–06 *Most saves, goaltender: 7727 – Calvin Pickard, 2008–12 *Most games played, Goaltender: 241 – Calvin Pickard, 2008–12 NHL alumni Several National Hockey League players started with the Thunderbirds: :Totals include both the Seattle Thunderbirds and Seattle Breakers. *Glenn Anderson *Doug Barrault *Rick Berry *Zdenek Blatny *Lonny Bohonos *James Camazzola *Shawn Chambers *Ben Clymer *Ken Daneyko *Kimbi Daniels *Brenden Dillon *Peter Dineen *Steve Dykstra *Craig Endean *Shane Endicott *Brennan Evans *Brent Fedyk *Zack Fitzgerald *Wade Flaherty *Stanislav Gron *Chris Herperger *Matt Hervey *Thomas Hickey *Jan Hrdina *Tim Hunter *Jamie Huscroft *Chris Joseph *Mike Kennedy *Alan Kerr *Jon Klemm *Rob Klinkhammer *John Kordic *Greg Kuznik *Brooks Laich *Doug Lidster *John Lilley *Danny Lorenz *Dwayne Lowdermilk *Brian Lundberg *Jamie Lundmark *Stewart Malgunas *Patrick Marleau *Glenn Merkosky *Tomas Mojzis *Dave Morissette *Petr Nedved *Chris Osgood *Mark Parrish *Ed Patterson *Jame Pollock *Deron Quint *Errol Rausse *Jeremy Reich *Scott Robinson *Cody Rudkowsky *Oleg Saprykin *Cory Sarich *Chris Schmidt *Andy Schneider *Corey Schwab *Brent Severyn *Mike Siklenka *Trevor Sim *Matthew Spiller *Turner Stevenson *Garret Stroshein *Robbie Tallas *Nate Thompson *Lindsay Vallis *Wayne Van Dorp *Ryan Walter *Joe Ward *Chris Wells *David Wilkie *Mitch Wilson *Brendan Witt *Dody Wood *Brad Zavisha See also *Seattle Totems External links *Seattle Thunderbirds official homepage *Seattle Hockey History Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1977 Category:Western Hockey League (junior) team Category:Western Hockey League (junior) teams Category:Ice hockey teams in Washington